Kagome's Eyes
by femalemiroku1
Summary: Everyone is dead. Everyone except Kagome. Now she has to live her life alone. Her friends avoid her and Hojo ignores her. She has no one to make her smile again...that is, until a new student enters her school....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.   
  
Kagome's Point of View  
  
His face, his laugh, his once-in-a-while smile. His voice, his ears, his know-it-all attitude.   
  
His courage, his determination, his faith. He was my love and i will never forget as i sit in my room,   
  
thinking about him. They way we fought made us look like a married couple. I wish that were true. But   
  
his life was taken so early. That damned Naraku, seemed made from the pits of hell, destroyed my love.   
  
We had fought a long and hard battle against the one who has caused so many lives to perish through the   
  
earth, the one who didnt care if many people were slaughtered by his hands. His defiled, dirty, soaked   
  
in blood, hands. Miroku, the poor monk, his life may not have ended so young but his precious Sango did.   
  
My best friend, my sister, brought down by a single blow of darkness. Capturing her soul and taking her   
  
to a better place where her and her brother, who also died, could live with her father and her friends.   
  
I remember the screams of her name echoing out of Miroku's mouth as he weeped over her body. Shippo, my   
  
son, fought has hard as he could, but Naraku got to him first, by braking his spirit to win and by braking   
  
his legs. The poor kistune never had a chance to say goodbye to his loved ones. The pain had been too  
  
much for such a young child. Me, I have missed them so much. The way we would have picnics, played around   
  
in the feilds of flowers we encountered along the way. But all those memories are gone, they left when he   
  
did. I am done smiling. I am done wondering about the future when he has been dead for hours, the stench   
  
of his blood flowing through my nose. I can't look at Miroku. I can't look at the bodies of my friends,   
  
my family. I am done looking at the destruction made around us. I am done living. I am now just an empty   
  
casket. A body to roam without a soul. A corpse. A corpse along with my friends. A corpse along with   
  
Naraku as he too lay dead at my feet. All that is left is an empty shell of a former happy life. I am done.  
  
Kagome packed up her things for school and brushed her hair. It had been a few years, making her 18,   
  
and a senior in high school. She had changed her features.She now had short hair, one lock that was dyed   
  
blood red. Her friends never talked to her anymore and Hojo was no where to be seen around Kagome. She was   
  
alone and she liked it that way. When she had come home from the fuedal age years ago, she was always quiet.   
  
Her friends would ask her questions and try to start conversations but her mind was empty as well as her   
  
feelings. To herself, she was dead and nothing but a walking corpse, roaming her homeland for invisble   
  
happiness. Hojo had to tried to ask her out on dates but she always turned him down saying, "the dead can   
  
not see movies". So he gave up. Now, in her senior year, she had no one. The teachers stopped asking her   
  
what the answer was to certain questions and they basically stopped thinking she was there. Kagome merrily   
  
looked out the windows, waiting, wanting to see her faithful hanyou, waiting for her at the gates so he   
  
could take her back to the fuedal age. But she hadnt thought of the fuedal age nor her friends in a long   
  
time. She really was considered dead to everyone.  
  
The school bell rang and Kagome quietly walked up the steps to school and waited for people to pass her   
  
by. Happy faces rushed by in a blur it was hard for Kagome to pay attention where she was walking. She ran   
  
into someone, but brushed it off."I'm sorry. Here let me-"  
  
"I don't need help." She said monotoniously. She walked past him in one quick stride that it was almost   
  
like SHE was dead.  
  
They person Kagome had bumped into, crouched low to ground and picked up a card. He flipped it over to   
  
see that it was an I.D. with Kagome's picture and address on it. The guy smiled and quickly pocketed it.   
  
"Hello, Kagome." He said as he made his way to the school.  
  
So....how is it so far? I know this is a short chapter, but i garentee that the next chapter will be   
  
longer....i hope...O.O Please review!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reviewing my first chapter! Like I said before, this chapter is going to be longer than the former. I hope you enjoy! Oh and just so people don't get confused if they ever do, Miroku died, but over grief. ::cries:: Disclaimer: I do not Inu Yasha and co.   
"Thank you Mr.-er?" The principal inquired, laying down paperwork on his desk.  
"It's Takeda. Yoko Takeda." The boy said.  
"Yes, well welcome to your new school, Takeda-sama. I hope you enjoy yourself here."  
"Yes, I'm sure i will." Yoko stood and bowed to the head of the school before exiting his office. He sauntered through the halls of the school, checking out the lonely hallways, and glancing out of the windows to the grounds below. He poked his head around corners and into classrooms to find them empty. "Guess no one stays after the bell here. Feh, oh well. At least it gave me an excuse to learn about the whereabouts of everything." Yoko checked his watch, which read 5;45, and made his way to the front gates of the school, leaning against one of the bars. "Kiyoshi should be here any minute." He said sighing, running a hand through the bangs of his long pitch black.  
Just at the moment, a black mustang convertible came bounding around the corner, screeching it's brakes while coming to stop in front of Yoko. A familiar face smiled from inside the car as Yoko yanked open the car door and sat in one of the leather seats. He clicked the seatbelt as the car took off, again screeching it's brakes. Yoko turned to his friend. "Ya think ya drive slower dude?" He said, glaring at him while trying to hold onto the dashboard for dear life.  
Kiyoshi smirked. "Sorry man, I forgot to get something at the store and when i arrived at home, Rei almost bit my head off."  
"Too bad she didn't finish the task..." He muttered to himself.  
Kiyoshi glared at Yoko, "So....I gotta rush back over there to get it."  
"Feh, whatever." Yoko huffed as he folded his arms, now used to his friend's driving 'skills' and began looking out of the window at the oncoming cars and the stores closing for the day. "I saw her today..." Yoko drawled out a little while later. "She wasn't how I remembered her. Her hair is shorter now and her eyes...they're so dead. And she acted so cold....like how Akira used to be." He sighed heavily.  
"Speaking of your brother, he emailed you back. He said that he would meet you for lunch on Tuesday at four at the usual place. Oh and he said don't be late again like last time."  
Yoko turned to Kiyoshi, "You paraphrasing or did you go through my email?"  
Kiyoshi smirked, "I went through your email."  
"..." Yoko growled. Silence descended upon the car as Kiyoshi pulled up to the store. He put the brake on and climbed out, with Yoko following.  
The doors to the store swung open and cool air brushed across their shoulders. "This will only take a minute Yoko."  
"Feh."   
Kagome opened her front door without a word and ambled up the stairs, dragging her bag along the floor, emitting a loud thump from the wood every time the bag was caught by the stairs. She walked into her room and set her things down on her light brown desk and turned to change out of her school clothes into a black tank top and black, plaid pajama pants.  
She sighed, walking to her life-size mirror putting her short hair up staring at herself, at her pale skin and empty smile. Kagome quickly noted that no one was home, the silence of her house told her that much. Her family still cared about her and acted like nothing happened. Kagome wanted it that way too, to have nothing happen. To make it so that in time she would forget everything that had happened in the past that ever had her smiling, so that one day, she could wake up and start over with a clean slate. But she knew that that wouldn't be happening soon, so she trudged downstairs in search for any sign of where her family might have gone to when she found a note on the fridge. It read:  
Kagome, We're sorry dear for leaving without seeing you but Souta and I had to visit Grandfather in Osaka. His lungs is failing him so we left to see him. Again, we are sorry for not seeing you before we left and I figured that you would want the house to yourself. Have a nice time dear and remember, we are out of milk. Goodbye sweetie. Mother  
  
Kagome sighed and blew a strand of hair that came astray from the hair band. She grumbled to herself saying, "Like I wanted to be left alone..." before she headed up stairs to her room. She changed into some fitness clothes, gathering her side bag with her money and headed out the door.  
Kagome looked around her. People were walking, trying to get home from a full day of work, bolting down the sidewalks like there was no tomorrow or like their houses were burning down, but Kagome took her time. She leisurely strolled down the streets, passing stores that were closed and windows that were covered with curtains, until she came to her destination.  
She walked into the store, letting the cool air hit her pale face before turning to the isles in search of milk. It's not like Kagome had never been to the store, but she liked to look at all the new shipments of food and things that came into the store every month. It brought a joy deep down inside her to see new stuff in the old city as she called her home.  
Kagome had gotten to the third isle when she heard some voices shouting. She turned to the corner to see two men bickering like an old married couple, which caused looks from onlookers changing isles. One of the men had long black hair, braided and hanging over his left shoulder. The other man had short hair, pulled back into a small ponytail. They were fighting about something concerning the prices of today's meat when the one with the black hair stopped and turned to Kagome.  
She felt a cold chill run up her spine to her head and then back down to the ends of her short hair. Her eyes widened in shock as she backed up, almost tripping over a can that fallen off one of the racks next to her. 'That can't be-' "Inu Yasha...." She breathed as she hot floor blacking out.  
  
So...tell me. Was it better? Worse? I need to know! I hope I made it long enough to ya'lls liking, but if not then let me know. I have a lot of time on my hands to type. Once again, thank you all for reviewing my first chapter! Oh yeah, sry for the cliffy, I thought it was necessary is all. Bai! 


	3. chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing my story so far. OK! ::claps hands once:: on to the third chapter in this weird story. Hope ya'll enjoy it! ::waves and smiles::  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
"Do you think she's alright?"  
"Why would she be alright? She fell over on tile man."  
"Jeez Yoko, it was just a question."  
"Feh."  
Kagome opened her eyes groggily to see a white ceiling, her white ceiling. She opened her eyes more to see that it was in fact her living room. 'But how did I get here?' She asked herself. 'I was at the store buying milk....when-'Kagome gasped and sat up straight. "Inu Yasha?!" She yelled to an empty room.  
A head swung around the corner from the kitchen. "Huh? You awake already?" The head asked. Kagome turned towards the voice to see a body now, a male body to be exact. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with black cargo pants. His long hair was braided and set to one side of his shoulder. He had a smile on his face as he walked into the living room and approached Kagome. "Sorry if we woke ya, Kagome." He said.  
This set something off in Kagome's head. Memories of when Inu Yasha had said her name with a bit of slyness etched into it. Then more memories appeared in her mind. Things like times when she would wake in the middle of the night from a bad dream and have Inu Yasha there to tell her it was alright, in his own way of course, or when the hanyou would wait behind for her and come up with something beastly to say. But he always gave her a warm smile just to let her know that he cared for her.  
Tears began to form in Kagome's brown eyes as she watched the familiar man coming nearer to her. "W-who are you?" She asked, choking back the tears that showed in her eyes.  
The boy smiled more brightly, "I'm Yoko Takeda."  
Kagome stood up. 'He even sounds like him.' She thought. "You look like someone I know..." She took a step forward and placed a pale hand on his tan, warm face. A voice from the kitchen startled Kagome and she stepped back trying to gain her footing when she trip over the blanket that was put around her while she sleeping and fell backwards onto the couch.  
Yoko turned to the direction of the kitchen and yelled, "What do you want Kiyoshi?"  
Another body appeared around the corner. He was a bit shorter than Yoko and had shorter hair with a rats tail (thank you blah blah blah). He was wearing a tight black shirt with loose black jeans, clad with a frilly pink apron tied around his neck and waist. Yoko spent no time in bursting out laughing at the site that graced their presence. Kiyoshi shot a glare at the fool before speaking in a kind tone. "Ah, Lady Kagome, good evening." He smiled.  
Kagome gasped once more staring at the kind face of who she thought was Miroku, the monk from the past. Kiyoshi just smiled once more before exiting and reentering the living room holding a dark brown tray filled with a bowl of water and a cloth. "Well, it looks like you won't be needing these,"He said, placing the tray on the coffee table. "but, just in case."  
"Kiyoshi, the water is going to get cold though," A light voice spoke. Kagome, once again, turned her head in the direction of the kitchen door way to see a woman standing there now. She had long black hair put into two low pigtails with the tips of her bangs died a deep blue. She was wearing a dark green turtle neck tank top and a short, black plaid skirt complete with knee-high brown boots. She was too wearing an apron, but this one wasn't as frilly as the one as Kiyoshi was wearing. This cause questions among everyone. But despite the eerie atmosphere, the room had a happy air to it.  
Kagome's eyes could not have gotten any bigger than how they were already, looking like dinner plates that is. There stood her best friend that she had known for only a short time but treated like a sister. There they all stood, Kagome's friends from the past, the place where she left alone, for three whole years. So many questions entered Kagome's brain that it was hard to tell which she should ask first, but one statement stood out of all the questions, so she quickly worded it, waiting. "Explain." She said plainly. No 'why are you here?' or 'Oh My God, it's really you guys!' Just 'explain', that's all she could handle right now.  
So Kagome shifted her weight and sank into the couch as the three familiar figures made their ways to a form of sitting. "I think I'll go first." Kiyoshi said and Kagome nodded. "You see, Rei, Yoko, and myself are the reincarnations of Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku."  
Yoko snorted. "I think she knows that Kiyoshi, jeez." He looked to Kagome. "Look, we all started having visions of beastly fights and weird journeys until one day about six days ago we all woke up knowing that we weren't normal Yoko Takeda, Rei Sato, and Kiyoshi Watanabe." Yoko sat back. "I used to go to their high school," He pointed to the other two visitors. "They had already graduated, but I remember seeing their faces in the year book from my Junior year. So I found out where they lived, and luckily they had been living right next door to each other. Anyway, I went to each of them and told them about my weird dreams and how they were in them."  
"We came back saying we had them too and before we knew it, the next day we woke up, we went to see each other and acted as if nothing had happened, like we were the former us but still us." Rei interjected.  
Kiyoshi nodded. "We have all the memories of Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha but we stayed with our names that were given to us at birth. Every once in a while though, our former attributes will come out during our normal lives, but we know that they do and just go on. So uh....It's like, I get in a fight with Rei and then all of a sudden I'll call her Sango and then the next thing I know, my face hurts as it is been slapped from groping apparently did without knowing. Do you get me Kagome?"  
"Some what, I mean it's understandable in some weird sense, but yeah." Kagome shrugged and looked to the clock. "10:45." She read aloud. "You guys should probably head home. In-Yoko and I have a full day of school tomorrow so I'm gonna need my sleep." She looked to her guests. "Sorry." She said.  
Rei and Kiyoshi nodded (man they nod a lot) and stood up. They bowed at Kagome and headed to the door. "Come on Yoko, I want to get to sleep as well." Kiyoshi said, holding the door open for Rei.  
"Feh. See ya Kagome." Yoko smiled and followed Rei out of the door.  
Kiyoshi turned to Kagome before closing the door and said, "Thank you Lady Kagome-Er I mean Kagome, heheh. Well, if you ever need Rei or me, you can call us at our apartment, I left the number on the kitchen table. Good night Kagome."  
"Good night Miro-Kiyoshi." She smiled.  
  
Ok! Done with chapter 3! ::claps hands:: Please review! Ok, well now onto typing chapter 4, hope this was to ya'lls liking! Bai! 


	4. chapter 4

Hey all! I'm back again and typing more on my story! Yay! Well, this is chapter 4 so enjoy! Just to let you know, I try update in a three day limit. Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.   
Rei looked to the back of the car to see Yoko propping his head on his hand against the window, staring out of it. She saw him sigh as she turned to face Kiyoshi. "He's really depressed."  
"Yeah I would be too if I met up with someone that I hadn't seen in over 50 years. Wouldn't you, Lady Sango-grr, I mean Rei." Kiyoshi said, now driving at the speed limit.  
Rei sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right." She said as she leaned her head against the window. She glanced in the rearview mirror to see Yoko fast asleep.  
"You know, she's just like how Yoko described her. Her hair IS shorter and her eyes aren't filled with the same amount of happiness that I remember encountering so many time when I saw her taking a ba-uh sorry, that was Miroku talking. Hehehe....."  
Rei glared at him. "Perverted monk." She gasped. "We've changed to. We're not the same people either."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't change like Kagome did. Our deaths caused her to change. Our DREAMS caused us to change. I just feel sorry for her is all." Kiyoshi too sighed and sped up on the road.  
Yoko opened one eye and frowned. Kiyoshi was right, but Yoko didn't feel like he should pity her. They would see each other at school and everything would be back to normal, like it was in the Feudal Age. Except...they're personalities would be a problem, but Yoko told himself that one day Kagome would be back to her old self, smiling and having no care in the world. Kagome walked off the bus and onto the sidewalk, dodging oncoming people. She looked to the stores as they pulled back their curtains and opened shop. Kagome didn't smile. She knew what was awaiting her at school. She knew that the reincarnations of her friends visited her yesterday at her house; she knew it wasn't a dream. But what she didn't know was how she was going to handle everything that had changed in such short time.  
She wanted to stay the same, she really did. She wanted to be silent Kagome that had no friends because she had grown accustomed to it. A few days of seeing Inu Yasha's face wasn't going to change, at least she hoped not. Kagome loved him, she loved Inu Yasha with every fiber of her being but she didn't want to change. "Everything has a sacrifice." She told herself, heading into the gates of the school ground. She passed by bubbly students laughing and hurrying up on homework due first period. A couple track runners ran by and waved at all the giggling girls. Kagome snorted and shook her head. "How can they be this happy, no one is this happy." She said to her feet, watching herself walk.  
"You used to be that happy." Kagome spun around to see the pale face of Inu Yasha...or Yoko for that matter. He wasn't smiling, as Kagome thought he would be. "You used giggle like that and blush." He said monotonously.  
Kagome scoffed. "Well I'm better off this way, now that I'm-"  
"Dead?"  
She glared at him. "-now that I'm different and alone."  
"Your better off alone?" Yoko asked, confused. The school bell had rung and students started filing into the school to start off another boring day. Kagome exited Yoko's presence and started up the stairs when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Yoko yet again.  
"What?" She asked her annoyance level rising.  
  
"Let's skip school today." He said, a smile playing on his lips.  
Kagome's face turned even redder from the anger that was slowly edging its way into colourful words. "Are you crazy?"  
Yoko smirked. "Yeah. Now come on, like old times remember?"  
"I had a reason for skipping school then, now I don't so let go!" Kagome yelled, struggling from Yoko's grip.  
He took a step up, inches away from her and whispered. "Too bad." Before he swept her off her feet and jumped. He hit the front wall of the school and bounced off it, heading out over the gates, closing his eyes to feel the cool breeze rustle his kept back hair. Kagome closed her eyes but only out of fear. It HAD been about 3 years and not once did she ever fly or jump really high. She clutched onto Yoko's shirt, whimpering the whole time. Yoko looked down at her after he opened his eyes and successfully dodge a sign that hung over a vending machine. He smiled at how innocent she looked, like the first time she road with him. He looked back in front of him and landed in a safe spot near an ice cream store. Kagome was still clutching onto Yoko's shirt. "You can let go now....if you want." He smirked.  
Kagome opened her eyes to see the sidewalk and then Yoko's face. She wandered his face with her eyes before she glared and punched him in the arm. "You jerk!" She screamed at him, straightening her clothes.  
"What?" He said, rubbing his arm where a faint sting had formed. "I thought you liked it when I carried you."  
"I liked it when Inu Yasha carried me! Not you!"  
Yoko scratched his head; confused. "But I am Inu Yasha, aren't I?"  
Kagome turned around, facing her back to Yoko. "No, you're Yoko Takeda. Not Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was much cuter!"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Cute? I'm cute?"  
She turned to face him, face as red, angry as can be and screamed in his face. "NO! Inu Yasha was, you idiot! Now, if you don't mind I will be leaving before I am forced to remember anything that I'm not ready to think about, ok?!" She said, steam practically coming out of her ears. She stormed off in the direction of the school, stomping her feet on the pavement.  
Yoko stood there and blinked once. "Well, she certainly has her anger still intact." He mumbled before he jogged to her. He again grabbed her arm, trying to get her to understand why he did what he did. "Will you STOP?"  
"Why should I? So you can tell me what I already know? Save it and let me go! I can easily call for help, this isn't a forest where no one can hear us ya know."  
"Yeah I know, remember I'm still Inu Yasha, just a little different." He stopped Kagome and held onto her shoulders, looking into her eyes.  
Kagome still glaring at him said, "Get out of my face. I don't want to see your face." She shrugged his hands off and continued walking back to school.  
Yoko stood there. He just stood there, watching Kagome walk away from him. Something flared down inside him and couldn't help the next words he blurted out to Kagome's retreating form. "Stop being such a baby!" Something changed. He wasn't Yoko anymore. He was standing, folding his arms across his chest and resting his weight on one foot, leaning his other one out lazily. A fierce look settled on his face and his eyes hardened and turned yellow. He wasn't Yoko anymore, he was Inu Yasha.  
Kagome spun around once more, ready to....do something to Yoko, something so bad, Kagome didn't even know what she was going to do when she got there, but instead her mouth dropped and her eyes teared up. There stood Inu Yasha, how his face was contorted, the way he stood, his hair was still braided and black, but everything else was exactly how Inu Yasha would look. "This isn't possible." She said to herself.  
Yoko-Inu Yasha marched over to Kagome, jerked her arm roughly and swung her on his back. "Hold on tight, wench." He growled as he took off again. This time, Kagome was too shocked to realize that she was airborne again. She just stared at the back of Yoko's head. It was a while before they landed, but this time it was in a different part of town. Apartment buildings were surrounding them. Kagome looked at them for a minute before she jumped from being called so suddenly.  
"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard him at all.  
"I said, idiot, that we live over here. Now come on." He said fiercely and grabbed Kagome by the hand. This caused Kagome's eyes to suddenly tear up again as she glanced at her hand that was being held by Yoko's. He led her up the stairs of a blue building to the top floor and stopped right in front of number 901. Yoko reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly. Yay! I'm sooo happy! This is longer than chapter 3 at least! Yay! Tell me what you think guys, I'll be waiting, bai! 


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hello all. I'm sry but I have been busy lately and stuck on a part on chapter 5 BUT I should have it up in a few days, hopefully my muse will come back. Til then, ta ta darlings. Bai!  
  
Sara 


	6. chapter 5

Yo all who read this story! Well, this is chapter five so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co.  
  
The door creaked open slowly, the sound echoing off the walls of the three room apartment Yoko called home. He stepped inside, dragging Kagome through the cramped hallway and into the kitchen, not uttering a word. He swung her into a chair and she landed with an "oomph! Hey that hurt!" Kagome yelled, her anger flaring inside her as well on the outside.  
Yoko turned to the cupboards, in search of something when he snorted. "It's not my fault you have a tender ass, wench."  
"Will you quit with the wench stuff!" She said, standing up and marching over to Yoko. She slammed the cupboard close, leaving her hand on the small door, blocking at least one escape root from Yoko. "You going to tell me what's going on here?'  
He turned the opposite way and began to rummage through the fridge. "Isn't it obvious?" He quickly glanced at Kagome's face that was contorted into a look of confusion and shook his head, going back to the fridge. "I slipped and spoke for Yoko and now look at him. He's me, 'cept this stupid black hair makes me look friggin human..." He muttered the last part to himself. "So, I speak for him for at least a little while until he decides to calm down and then 'poof' I'm gone and you can have your potential boyfriend back." He scoffed.  
Kagome blushed and stated clearly, "He is not my boyfriend!"  
Yoko stepped out from the fridge and made his way to the couch, "Oh yeah, that's right,"He set the soda can on the table and sank into the couch. "It's that Hobo guy." He said smirking as he propped his feet on the table near his unopened can of soda.  
Kagome glared and walked to the couch, plopping herself down next to Yoko. "It's Hojo, not Hobo! And he's not my boyfriend. I don't even talk to him anymore." At this, Kagome sank into the corner of the couch and brought her knees to her chest and sighed. "I don't even talk to anyone anymore."  
Yoko looked to Kagome and frowned. He looked at her and noticed the suit she was required to wear at school, the short black hair that she kept pinned back, the pale skin that made her seem doll like, and the frown that had replaced the smile she never took off. Yoko placed his food down and sighed, shifting his weight to an Indian-style on the couch. He looked straight at Kagome. "What happened to you?"  
Kagome looked up, her eyes on the brim of tears once more; to see the familiar golden orbs she remembered gazing into for hours on end. Those eyes held a lot of suffering and pain that she knew of, simply from study him and his eyes; how they reacted to certain things they came upon in their journeys and to certain things that were ever said to him dipped in venomous anger. How many times she wished she could hug him or just be with him and that would be enough to take the pain away, take the suffering away. "Everything happened to me." She said, running her eyes over his face.  
Yoko's face softened from his hard exterior as he too ran his eyes over Kagome's pain stricken face. "What do you mean?" He barely said.  
Kagome gulped. "That day, the battle, I couldn't stand it. The way everything looked."  
Yoko, keeping eye contact spoke barely above a whisper, "And how did it look?"  
"Horrible. Like a huge massacre. There was blood everywhere... and...and..." A few tears began to fall as Kagome lowered her head.  
Yoko brought a finger to Kagome's chin and brought her head up to face a violet eyed boy. "What?" Kagome blinked. He was Yoko again. She looked him over and sure enough Inu Yasha's golden eyes were replaced by violet ones and the face of a tough demon was now the face of a young man. "And what?" He asked again.  
"And I couldn't stand to see you-Inu Yasha's face." Kagome corrected herself, knowing that she was now speaking to Yoko and not the half demon. "His or anyone else's. I couldn't even look at Miroku and he was alive when it all ended. I felt so bad for leaving, just getting up and walking away. I knew I should have stayed around to help Miroku bury their bodies but I just left. I came back home and as soon as my brother asked me if everything was okay, I...I...I ran into my room and cried for days." Kagome couldn't hold back anymore. Tears were rapidly running down her pale cheeks as she brought her hands to her face.  
Yoko shifted himself to where his feet were touching the floor as he watched Kagome cry. He silently put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He began to tell her words of comfort as she began to shake. "Please don't cry. It'll be okay, we are still here, right in front of you. You don't have to be alone anymore."  
Kagome, leaning into Yoko's embrace, buried her head in his chest. Her shaking had subsided as she sighed. After a while, Kagome lifted her head to see Yoko's face. He was smiling. She quickly wiped her eyes, "What?" She asked, sitting up and smoothing over her hair.  
"You just looked like yourself for a moment. I mean, the old Kagome." A tear had gone astray and Yoko placed a finger under it to catch it. He wiped it from her pale face and tilted his head, smiling again. Kagome smiled too and leaned forward a bit, looking in to the violet eyes of the hanyou incarnate. Yoko too leaned forward a bit, placing the hand that had wiped the tear away back to Kagome's face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He parted his lips slightly, "Kagome..."  
Kagome took this opportunity and placed her fragile lips to Yoko's soft ones. Yoko sighed into the kiss and continued to stroke Kagome's cheek with his thumb. Silenced filled the house as the two occupants sat kissing, only to be broken from Kagome breaking the kiss. She was a bit flushed as she looked to Yoko and she smiled. Yoko too was flushed as he looked at Kagome, a smile already on his lips. He leaned in for another for another kiss when a loud sound came from the hall outside the door to the apartment.  
"DAMNIT! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"  
"But I didn't grab you! That was Miroku!"  
"I didn't hear a Lady Sango right before you grabbed me, your pervert Kiyoshi!" Another loud sound came from the hall as the door opened. Kagome and Yoko sprang apart and sat on opposite ends of the couch, not looking at each other. They were too busy watching Rei storm in and Kiyoshi follow her, apologizing with two large hand prints on either side of his face. They disappeared into the kitchen, still bickering loudly.  
Yoko rolled his eyes and Kagome just looked confused. "I swear,"Yoko started. "Those two act like a married couple with all their bickering and they only just met!"  
A flash flew by in Kagome's mind as she was remembered of her journal entry the first year after Inu Yasha's death (the thing in chapter one that is in Kagome's POV). 'A married couple...' She thought, while directing her attention somewhere else as Yoko rambled on. Only did Kagome come back to reality when Yoko waved his hand in her face, calling out her name. "Oh! Sorry, spaced for a minute." She smiled.  
Kiyoshi poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Kagome, didn't notice you were here. You gonna stay for lunch?"  
Kagome checked the clock on the wall above the TV, it read, 10: 45 am. "Um, but its still the morning." She said, turning back to Kiyoshi.  
"Yes, well-erk!" A frying pan had come down on Kiyoshi's head, earning a loud bang from his apparently hollow skull.  
Rei stepped out beside the hurt monk incarnate. "Yes it is still morning, and taking the risk of sounding like a mother, you guys are supposed to be in school." She said, a stern look playing across her face. Yoko and Kagome laughed nervously as Yoko rubbed the back of his neck and Kagome looked somewhere else in the room. Rei sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. "Of course, you HAD to do it right?" She asked them, bouncing the frying pan up and down in her fist.  
Yoko stopped smiling and stood up, placing his arms behind his head and walked past Rei in to the kitchen. Kagome followed shortly after, finding a chair at the small table in the middle of the room. Yoko spoke first while digging through the cupboards, "Yeah well, I thought that Kagome would remember the old times if I took her out of school, like I used to."  
Rei closed the cupboard door almost crushing Yoko's fingers if he had not moved them in enough time. "Inu Yasha used to do that. Not Yoko Takeda. You must remember that you're not him, just his rein-"  
"Yeah I know!" He snapped. Kagome jumped, following Yoko with her eyes. Kiyoshi leaned up against one of the counters as Rei winced. "I Know that I'm not Inu Yasha, the great half-breed who everyone loved and thought would save the day or the same demon who was too weak to even protect himself in a dumb battle!" He yelled, shaking a couple of glasses on the counter.  
Kagome stood up and walked calmly over to Yoko. She looked into his eyes, her face reddening from anger. The next thing she knew was that she had slapped Yoko yelling, "How dare you!" before running out of the apartment, crying.  
  
Hey all! I'm sorry for not posting this earlier, my muse had left me and it came back to me during a discussion with one of my friends about a party I went to last night! I"ll save ya'll the deat's! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Bai! 


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Hello all. I am truly sorry for not updating this story as soon as I hoped. But school had started and other problems had arisen, like one of them being that my mom's comp crashed and I lost most of chapter 6, BUT I'm going to start on it as soon as possible. I just hope people are still reading it.

Sara


	8. Chapter 6

.....Hello all, I have returned from the dead! Nah nah, just playing, though it does feel like I've been dead for quite some time. BUT I am back and writing this here story, so enjoy what my vacant mind is putting down on paper! I do not own Inu Yasha and Co.

Chapter 6

The morning sun shone through Kagome's curtains as she opened her swollen red eyes. Last night she had run home from Yoko and the rest, crying her eyes out. Her mother tried to comfort her but Kagome pushed her away and held up in her room, crying all night. She didn't bother to change out of her school outfit; she didn't really care about anything at the time. Kagome slowly sat up and made her way to her door but not before stopping to see a book laying near it. She bent down and grabbed it, flipped it open, and ran her eyes over the familiar faces she once new.

Pictures of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou filled her vision as she ran her fingers over the glossy coverage, smiling deep down inside her. She flipped the page to see the smirk that had been playing in her head ever since the day he died. Inu Yasha was simply standing there, his hands on his waist as he smiled at Kagome. She hugged the book to her chest as she recalled the day of the picture. It was so clear to her now.

::Flashback::

"Inu Yasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled across the grassy field. Earlier that day, Shippou had yelled an insult to the hanyou that would make any halfbreed break out in a fit of rage. No demon that finds it hard to seek a place where they belong ever wants to hear the words "Your not welcomed here!". Even if it was from a 50 year old fox pup who doesn't understand what he says.

Inu Yasha laid there in the gaping hole his face made, as he twitched from the fall. Some muffle curse words were heard as he spoke angrily to the ground. "It serves you right, Inu Yasha." Miroku spoke, crouching low to the ground near the hanyou. "You shouldn't have chased after Shippou with the spear we used to fish with."

Now fully sitting up and facing the monk, Inu Yasha spoke. "Yeah well, that little brat shouldn't have said what he said."

"That's right and all Inu Yasha," Kagome spoke, standing behind him. "But your expected to handle the situation better than that."

Inu Yasha turned to her, now standing as well. He glared at her, and turned his back. "Whatever. You wanna take the firball's side than go ahead. I'll just go find some place to be alone. At least then I'll have ONE person whose on my side." He said, taking some steps to walk.

"Wait Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled. She walked with him since he decided to not slow down. "Listen, I'm sorry ok? I don't take anyone's side here but you should learn to not be more violent."

"And the kid should learn to keep his mouth shut." He growled back.

"Then we'll teach him that, but you should already know how to act."

"I'll act better towards the runt if he behaves with his words."

"Fine."

Inu Yasha stopped. "Fine? Just like that?"

"Yes. Fine. I'll tell him to not say anything at all if he has nothing good to say. Ok? So just come back to the group and let's get on our way."

The Inu baka thought for a moment and turned to Kagome. "Why are you so determined to get started?"

"Well, if you think about it. The sooner we find the shards, the more time you have to where Shippou won't be around you any more." She smiled. She watched for a moment as Inu Yasha turned back the way they came. He was looking down which caused Kagome to worry. "Inu Ya-"

"What are we waiting for?" He asked, spinning around and placing his hands on his hips. A smiled was placed on his lips as he spoke. "Lets go already."

Kagome instantly lit up as she dug around her bag for her camera. She flipped the flash on and told Inu Yasha to stay still as she took the pic. Unfortunately, afterward, Inu Yasha freaked out right after the flash temporally blinded him, swaying his arms everywhere. Kagome didn't stop laughing until Inu Yasha had done some other stupid stunt making her forget.

::End flashback::

Some tears leaked from her eyes as Kagome placed the photo book back on the shelf near her door. She walked out in hopes of taking a good long shower. Thank Buddha it was Saturday. "Yoko is such a jerk...even after we...kissed..."Kagome slightly blushed. "Well at least I don't have a reason to be near him today. I wish things were like the old days..." She sighed.

After Kagome took her shower and ventured downstairs for food, Kagome heard a small voice speaking from outside her window. Surprised, Kagome peaked out from her curtains to see a young boy holding an old lady's hand. They were checking out the shrine. The boy was smiling and laughing as the old lady with him smiled back at him. Kagome looked closer....the people looked familiar....

Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw the boy let go of the lady's hand and pulled his hair into a small ponytail. "Shippou!" She gasped. "And Keade!" Kagome closed the curtains and rushed outside to see in fact that it was the fox pup and old miko. 'But what are they doing here?'

"Um excuse me, miss?" The old lady asked. "This is the Higurashi shrine, correct?"

Kagome blinked, hearing the old lady's voice. She slowly nodded as her eyes traveled to the little boy. He was in awe of his surroundings and Kagome had to fight back some tears. He looked over to the God Tree and ran to it. He looked up at the flowers that had begun to bloom. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Wow...I've never seen a real shrine before!" He squeaked. The boy turned back to the old lady. "Thank you grandmother!" He yelled from his spot.

"He's really interested in shrines, though like he said he's never seen one, he loves them with all his heart. I believe he had a connection with one in his past life." The old lady said. "What do ye think, Lady Kagome."

"I think your right on the-wait a minute!" Kagome moved her head from watching the boy to the old lady. "Did you- did you just-"

"Ay, I did. It's been a long time, hasn't it child? We've missed you."

"Now when you say 'we', you mean -"

The old lady nodded. "Ay, Shippou and myself. But we are not called that anymore."

"So what are your names?" Kagome asked, turning her attention back to the Shippou incarnate in front of the tree.

"I'm called Reika. But the young ones call me Miss Rei. But you may call me whatever you wish. His name is Takeshi."

"So why is it that you can talk to me as Keade for such a long time?" Kagome wondered.

"Well because I have fully regained my old spirit. You see, like everyone else, our old spirits left our bodies when we died and in 0ur reincarnate bodies, new spirits came about. But now, our old spirits have found a way to us and are trying to push our new spirits out. Mine has already been pushed and banished."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's up to the person that its happening to, really. They choose what's better for them. And by the looks of you, I would say, your spirit has changed too." Keade said, commenting on Kagome's short hair and the red lock that hung in place.

Kagome turned to Keade. "Yeah, its been dead for a while now. But what about Takeshi?"

"He is battling."

"But he's so young."

"That didn't stop him before."

Tears that Kagome was holding back began to fall freely. She looked to the boy and saw how mesmerized he was at the tree. The only time that Shippou had been near the tree was when he would hitch a ride on Kagome as she went to meet Inu Yasha by it. But Takeshi had never seen it before and the look of fascination on his face told Kagome that Takeshi would choose his new spirit. He wanted to be surprised by things, not bored with things he'd seen in the past. He loved his new surroundings and Kagome accepted that. Like Keade said. It's really up to the person that it's happening too.

So what do ya'll think? Better? Worse? I tried to put more feeling into this chapter because I'm trying new writing skills. So let me know how I did, and I'm still sorry for keeping you all waiting for such a long time!


	9. Author's Note 3

Hey all, this is just an announcement to let you all know that I will be updating on Kagome's Eyes soon! I have been soooo busy lately that I haven't had some time to sit down and write what I have planned for this story. So please, all of those who love this, I am coming back. Just give me until the weekend and you will have the next chapter in Kagome's Eyes. Expect something hilarious.

Sachi


End file.
